


[彩蛋]心上有人 Resident In Your Heart

by Icylily



Series: 稀有金属 Precious Metal [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awesome Wanda Maximoff, M/M, Off-screen Relationship(s), POV Third Person, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug, 彩蛋, 旺达视角, 盾冬 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 04:40:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7494141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylily/pseuds/Icylily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>三流导演也要强行塞彩蛋╮(╯▽╰)╭<br/>旺达视角，队长潜入后的一个细节。</p>
            </blockquote>





	[彩蛋]心上有人 Resident In Your Heart

***

美国队长的心中住着一个幽灵。

旺达第一次发觉他的存在，是在她使用心灵魔法攻击复仇者的时候。

她穿越喧嚣的舞厅，穿过长长的走廊，走廊的尽头有什么东西引起了她的注意。

一股十分美丽而又哀伤的力量悄悄向她袭来，它温和地拉扯着她的裙角，妨碍着她前进的步伐。

那力量令她产生了一股流泪的冲动，于是她停下了脚步，打消了进一步窥视的想法。

这是旺达第一次在战斗中没有全力进攻她的对手。

 

后来她加入了复仇者。

她意识到美国队长是个多么出色的人。

他在皮特的葬礼上把肩膀借给她，任她打湿了那套他最昂贵的西服。

他在拉各斯事件后一直陪在她身边，告诉她这不是她的错，至少不全是。

他信任他的伙伴，也努力使自己配得上他们的信任。

他总是充满自信，意志坚定，即使复仇者联盟一度面临分崩离析。

即便如此，她仍然时不时地注意到那双深蓝色的瞳孔里偶尔闪过的灰绿色的哀伤。

 

旺达的手指滑过休眠舱。

距离潜入已经过去了九个小时，队长的生命体征目前十分稳定，仪表盘上的读数一切正常。

人类的潜意识非常不可思议。当你的人格进入到另一个人的身体里时，你与母体的关系并没有被完全切断。

所以，一个人格在精神世界里的遭遇有时会在他的身体上反映出来。这大概是人格与灵魂最大的不同。

旺达抬头看了看控制板，它的上方有个红色的灯，当史蒂夫触发安全词的时候它就会亮起并响起警报声，方便旺达第一时间戴上头盔。

比较不方便的是旺达必须时刻待在休眠舱附近，因为谁都不知道红灯会何时响起。

好在她并不在意。

托尼的仪器精度很高，除了放大她的能力，它还能捕捉任何细微的体征变化。

三小时以前他们刚刚侦测到一场异常。史蒂夫的体温和心率同时升高了，托尼手忙脚乱地往休眠舱里打了一些冷气进行人工降温，克林特在房间里抱着头来回打转，娜塔莎则铁青着脸握紧了拳头，似乎随时准备砸开舱门，萨姆……幸亏萨姆出去给大家买宵夜了。

幻视的手指已经攀上了额角，旺达拉住了他。

“再等等，”她说，声音有些发颤，“给他们一点时间。”

幻视还从未使用过心灵宝石的力量潜入到人类的意识里，她心里始终不太踏实。

所有人的视线都投在了她身上，她感到了其中的重量。

她当然知道自己做了一个什么样的决定。

如果有个万一，这次她将责无旁贷地承担起导致美国队长死亡的罪名。

也许还包括巴恩斯中士的。

幻视只是看着她，点了点头。

好在二十分钟后，史蒂夫的读数又恢复了正常。每个人都松了一口气。

娜塔莎走过来拍了拍她的肩膀，托尼朝她竖起了拇指，克林特甚至一把将她抱起还转了一个圈。

幻视又一次握住了她的手。

旺达觉得自己快要哭了。

 

时钟响了一下，刚过子夜时分。

旺达的视线掠过另一台休眠舱时，她的眉心纠结到了一起。

巴恩斯的读数从一开始就没变过，但旺达知道，他的内心一定充满了惊涛骇浪，也许正在进行着一场战争。

她不敢贸然窥探。队长还在里面，她不能再给这具身体施加任何压力。

一定要活着回来啊，你们二人。

旺达将头抵住了休眠舱，握紧双手，向她心中的神小声祈祷着。

 

不知过了多久，她停止了祈祷，抬起头，再度望向巴恩斯的休眠舱。

他依旧安详地躺着，然而有什么感觉不一样了。

他细长的睫毛抖动了一下，一道细微的，几乎无法被肉眼察觉的水痕，从那里缓缓流下。

巴恩斯在流泪。

旺达突然再次感应到了那股熟悉的哀伤。

她挥舞着纤细的手腕，美丽的红光在休眠舱中荡漾，将眼泪轻轻拭去。

她的眼角有些发酸，她深吸了一口气，她现在是名复仇者，不能动不动表现得像个小女孩。

如果皮特在身边，她忍不住想，他一定会以光速擦干她的眼泪，然后一个接着一个地讲着笑话直到她重新展露笑颜。

如果皮特在她身旁。

泪水终于不受控制地滑落脸颊。

 

背后响起了敲门声。

她忙不迭地擦干眼泪，转过身的时候，她已经恢复成美丽淡漠的猩红女巫。

“旺达，要不要休息一下？”幻视朝她走来，手里端着一杯咖啡，“你的眼睛有些发红。我去做点振奋精神的点心？”

“谢谢你，幻视，”她对他微微一笑，“你真的是个很好的朋友。”

幻视突然不知道该把手里的咖啡放哪里。

他咧开嘴露出了两排白牙。

她觉得他那个样子很可爱。

  
FIN

**Author's Note:**

> 唉我真的好喜欢旺达妹子，那种奇妙的哥特式的萌感，队三里她被关起来的样子真是太口怜了，人家明明是个孩子而且还刚死了唯一的亲人你们怎么能这样。。。
> 
> 猜猜巴基流泪是脑内战争进行到哪个阶段？  
> 好吧这个彩蛋主要就是为了抛出这个问题调戏一下你们，跑~  
> 咦你们怎么还不走扫地阿姨都过来了2333


End file.
